


Will You?

by MimiJae



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 09:31:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7971856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiJae/pseuds/MimiJae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had been five years. Things were starting to look up. The impossible was possible for the two. Assimilation was tangible, and it was there. Undeniably in Akielos, and in the beginning stages in Vere. Damen weighed the notion relentlessly for the past year. What Laurent meant to him. He arrived at the conclusion that Laurent's existence by his side was worth far more than silver, gold even. More than a kingdom. More than two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will You?

　　The two reached a settlement with their allied Vaskian tribes, those relations of which that were not eviscerated by Kastor, to allow some of the women to work in the palace, become multilingual, acquire money and trades so that they could return to their respective tribes with gifts and knowledge. Some returned home with that, along with infants from the Akielon men they had seduced.  
　　  
　　On a good day could the Vaskian women be comparable to palace maidens, nonetheless, Akielon women in general. These ladies were dauntless. If they so desired anything, they would acquire it by any means necessary. Damen never paid attention to them. He never was never put in a situation where he would be amply surrounded by any of them at one time. However, while filing the halls, there was an occasional, bold wink. A maiden might giggle coyly to her companion, whilst keeping eye contact when the King passed in the opposite direction. But regardless of how many women filled the palace, Damen never dared to have eyes for any of them. Concerning Laurent, Damen's fidelity proved to be iron clad.  
　　  
　　Money was to be won betting on the infidelity of royalty. With Damianos and Laurent, assuredly as the seasons change, one would only go broke betting on theirs. Their type of monogamy was the rarest of rare. Pure, unspoken, yet apparent.  
　　  
　　It had been five years. Things were starting to look up. The impossible was possible for the two. Assimilation was tangible, and it was there. Undeniably in Akielos, and in the beginning stages in Vere. Damen weighed the notion relentlessly for the past year. What Laurent meant to him. He arrived at the conclusion that Laurent's existence by his side was worth far more than silver, gold even. More than a kingdom. More than two.  
　　  
　　He walked down the corridors to the baths, and in front of the looking glass he focused on the area that throbbed at the base of his neck. He surveyed that it was covered with various levels of overlapping brown. Each layer darker than the other, representing different time frames. A man would show the marks off proud in his conquests, but Laurent wasn't a conquest. A conquest was someone to be quickly forgotten or ignored. Not his Laurent. The King of Vere was undoubtedly a sunny day, a vacation, he was that warm feeling in the winter, a feeling of security on the battlefield, the softest of pillows at night, the finest of silks.  
　　  
　　On this day, Paschal headed the council meeting as it was in regards to medicines. Damen listened intently so he could relay the message to Laurent as he wasn't present. On his notes were three items: Oranges, oats, and lavender.  
　　  
　　Chickenpox was sluggishly spreading throughout the children of the palace. Damen had a cousin who didn't contract chickenpox until he was an adult. It was unbearably severe and said cousin barely lived through it. There was no avoiding the virus, but once it was contracted, it needed to be treated immediately, and effectively stopped if possible.  
　　  
　　"Unfortunately my salves are too ineffective for this one. I can make a potent calamine with the right ingredients. Coriander, astragalus, neem are all very effective in treating the virus." Paschal added. Nikandros nodded his head as if in testimony. Makedon didn't have any quarrels with the statement and neither did the rest of the men.  
　　  
　　Damen wrote it down on his paper. "Where do they grow? How soon can we get to them?" He was the most affected by the outbreak. He hated seeing his people in suffering.  
　　  
　　"You would have to make trips all over, it would take quite some time. However, they are all able to be found at Agatha Falls, the southernmost region." The Akielon physician spoke. Agatha Falls was a five day ride, if lucky. A week, the most.  
　　  
　　"We need riders sent immediately, then."  
　　  
　　"Most the riders have been sent to the north to help repair towns. Of the riders we have left, none would know exactly what these herbs look like."  
　　  
　　"Paschal and I are the only one experienced in pediatrics, and we're currently caring after all the confirmed cases as most nurses are afraid to contract it and carry it to their children."  
　　  
　　Damen locked his fingers in front of his mouth contemplating and channeling his frustration. "Then we must send riders to contact the local physicians in the area to retrieve it for us."  
　　  
　　"Who knows how long it will take and how well we can trust it." Nikandros commented.  
　　  
　　"Then I will go." A familiar voice from the back stated. He walked alongside the edge of the room and took his seat next to Damianos. "I know what neem leaves look like. It is mainly what we use in Vere to treat the outbreak. Auguste learned from our mother, he taught me, and I've read many books. I have no doubts as to what they look like."  
　　  
　　"Exhalted-" Jord protested.  
　　  
　　"I will go with you." Damen's eyes connected with those of Laurent's for a brief moment.  
　　  
　　"But-" Someone said.  
　　  
　　"But what? Stand by as our children suffer?"  
　　  
　　No one spoke a word. Even if they were Kings, who could find a reasonable protest as to not get the problem treated with urgency.  
　　  
　　"Before I conclude this council, I will decree that all the head physicians take on two apprentices. You may chose whomever you wish." Damen turned to Laurent's as the scribes fiercely wrote the new decree. "We must have all the staple herbal remedies planted in my mother's garden for easy access. Six months from now is the deadline. The Akielon and Veretian house physicians shall meet with the head educators to discuss a lesson plans for the apprenticeships." He paused a moment, giving the scribes time catch up. "Any objections?"  
　　  
　　"Yes. Your Highness please give us time to think this through. To see if there is anyone else. To vote. Four hours."  
　　  
　　Damen grunted as if in frustration. When Laurent heard it, under the table, he put the palm of his hand flat against the top of Damen's thigh.  
　　  
　　"Two hours." Said Damen.  
　　  
　　After a few moments it was apparent no one would object.  
　　  
　　"This meeting is adjourned. Two hours " Damen finalized.  
　　

　　A while later the two, as expected, were drafted for the journey. Damen knew that even with ten hours it wouldn't conjure willing, knowledgeable participants. It would take them three days. Agatha Falls a minor foresty patch off to the west where all four countries touched. The first day wouldn't have been as trying if they had not walked to the docks themselves. They took nothing but a change of clothes in their satchels. Laurent actually packed chitons instead of traditional Veretian clothing due to it being alleviating and much more manageable. When they would arrive at Delfeur, they would make their purchases. They would be able to stop at any one of the forts had they become fatigued. Fontaine, Ravenel, and as they got closer to Agatha Falls, Aquitart was an option as well.

      The captain of the ship knew Laurent very well from his frequent trips to Vere. The same captain would receive in advance, a report of those planned trips.

      This was not one of those occasions.

      The captain was Veretian. He took one look into the cool blue eyes, and said nothing. He bowed, for who could only be presumed as King Damianos, in a way that didn't stir attention onto them as Laurent wore a ratty brown hat that effectively hid his golden locks, suggesting that he wished to be hidden.

　　"Alert us at Delfeur." Laurent said. The captain nodded to the statement. "The key, then."  
　　  
　　The captain handed over a big iron key that appeared it hadn't been used often. It was a produce ship, meaning no smelly animals, or no wailing slaves. Speaking of slaves, Damen recalled he hadn't been on a ship since the beginning of his enslavement. The thought caressed his mind for but a fleeting memory, a memory that betrayed his present self.  
　　  
　　This time he was lead by his master to a room in the far back, it had two windows on either sides for ventilation, and was seven steps below deck. Laurent unlocked the door and opened it up to reveal a small room the size of its bed, a Veretian king-sized bed, with a heavily decorated Veretian styled bedding, and a sweet Veretian fragrance Charls had accustomed his nose to once before. There were only six paces of room between the door and the bed. The height of the room was three feet taller than Damen. It was clean, tidy, and acutely extravagant. Laurent plopped down on the bed on the right side respectively, and Damen followed. Damen put his forearm over his eyes and sighed into it.  
　　  
　　There they rested in silence, recapping their walk. Damen peered over at Laurent who was watching his every move. They were both on their backs.  
　　  
　　"Makedon calls his girlfriend," Laurent paused, " _baby_."  
　　  
　　Damen smiled. After a prophetic silence, he said, "I warn you, do not, Laurent."  
　　  
　　" _Baby_." Laurent said with extra emphasis, and laughed immediately. It was meant for Damen. He looked Damen in the eye this time. "Baby," he said again and found some bare skin on Damen's stomach, by his naval, and circled it with his hand.  
　　  
　　Damen winced each time and forced an awkward chuckled. He'd only ever say that word to women. He was quick on making a mental comparison that was uneven in his mind.  
　　  
　　"It is strange," he looked upon Laurent face only inches apart. " _Sweetheart_."  
　　  
　　Laurent made a exasperated, displeased, yet amused noise. “You went there.”  
　　  
　　“Yes, I did.”  
　　  
　　The quiet was thick after the admonishment. After a few minutes, their eyes were like heavy weights. Ocean waves rocked the two peacefully and induced slumber.  
　　  
　　It was late evening. Damen's eyes came awake to find two moons staring at him. Those of Laurent's eyes. He enjoyed every occasion he could wake up next to Laurent, something that would never happen in his wildest dreams. He wanted it forever. Damen felt his heart ached with longing as he realized they had created a love that will reincarnate through lifetimes. Perhaps in a previous life, it had been the same way. He refused to believe he was the only one affected so feverishly, even after a few years.  
　　  
　　Every day was something new with Laurent. Each day there was a new tint of blue in his eyes. He witnessed Laurent gain weight and lose it just as fast. His blond hair didn't quite fall the same way yesterday. Nor did he kiss Damen quite the same yesterday. Just when he thought he learned every Veretian slang word, there was another to humor him. He sighed again to himself, this time because for once, he was content.  
　　  
　　Damen came to quickly, and cleared his throat. There was something that bugged his mind relentlessly. It had been a constant nagging for an entire year. "I want to get your opinion on something."  
　　

     Laurent tipped his head up. His eyebrows raised.  
　　  
　　"How do you feel about me?"  
　　  
　　Laurent's face twisted in a state of confusion. "What do you mean?" _You should know_ , is what his appearance said.  
　　  
　　"How do I make you feel? What's the first thing comes to your mind. Don't think just say it-"  
　　  
　　"Don't think?" Laurent smiled.  
　　  
　　"Don't think." Damen assured.  
　　  
　　Laurent stared down a wall. "Happy." His voice trailed off.  
　　  
　　Damen laughed at the way Laurent responded with such urgency. "Really?" Damen asked and Laurent gazed at him with a child-like confirmation. "I... I just," Damen looked into his beautiful blue's and couldn't find the words. "I make you happy?"  
　　  
　　"I did say so."  
　　  
　　"How would you feel if I said- I want to... say I am happy with you as well." He resorted.  
　　  
　　Laurent looked with a calculating expression. Things weren't adding up. And then after it was apparent Damen nothing else to say, Laurent asked, "Do you have anything else on your mind?" The words lingered in-between the two for moments at a time, heavy like a humid atmosphere.  
　　  
　　"How long," Damen started, "do you think it will last? Can I make you happy forever?"  
　　  
　　"There is not a single person who is happy forever."  
　　  
　　"Laurent." Damen pressured.  
　　  
　　"Fine. Perhaps. Although, one would contest happiness is internal. You should focus on your own happiness first."  
　　  
　　Damen curled into Laurent in the fetal position. He hooked a muscular arm around his lover. Somewhere on the edge of consciousness, he said into Laurent's ear, "I am happy if I can make you happy."  
　　  
　　That was the last they spoke that night.  
　　  
Two days later, right before noon, the two finished their shopping. One gold coin could pay for many things, theirs bought them two top notch riding horses. Another bought the best furs coming from some fine-haired animal (Laurent chose them so it had to be quality).  
　　  
　　It wasn't long before word reached the King has made an appearance and he's brought his foreign lover. “ _It's true, he is wearing our clothes. It’s true. They are holding hands. The gold cuffs are shining like new in the sun. Like they polished them last night. Their oath is sacred._ ” But it wasn't just a mere oath, Damen would protest.  
　　  
　　They might have been badmouthed if Laurent was not known for being the most clever, the most stunningly beautiful. They might have been badmouthed if it was false. A beauty like Laurent's however, was hard to come across even in Vere. Or Patras, with all their flawless mixed breeds. There was no badmouthing as to why the King could not have found a fitting, young, Akielon maiden. Because he found one once.  
　　  
　　If Damianos wasn't already untouchable add to the equation the commanding, high-classed, Veretian lover of his. Surely one would feel out of place even setting eyes on them. It was the reason they could go out in town in plain sight because no one dared to approach their magnificence.  
　　  
　　Damianos would speak to all the merchants and Laurent would speak only to Damianos. He knew his part, stood behind Damen in a way that Akielon's believed a fitting partner should behave, and intimidated every single one of them with his rare blue eyes.  
　　  
　　They purchased their last item from a tent Merchant and made their way west of Delfeur on horseback.  
　　  
　　"Isn't this reminiscent?" Hard galloping of two horses, follow by comfortable quiet time, togetherness. The shy looks and glances with underlying fondness and trust, and something else akin to tension.  
　　  
　　"It is."  
　　  
　　Steady, yet quick was the rest of the ride. The landscape was a grassy field until they were eventually engulfed in an pleasant, almost unfamiliar scent.  
　　  
　　It was close to sunset. The two jumped off of their horses as trees gradually became more dense, and the sunlight became sparse. Flat ground became minor rises and falls in the earth. There was a forest as far as the eye can see.  
　　  
　　Melodic was the crunching noises of their footsteps, of the wildlife and insects, the stream that flowed alongside the left of them. They followed it skipping over fallen logs. Web ridden branches were prominent. Without looking for them, Damen noticed there were several different berries, acorns, and fruits. Aloe vera grew in clusters.  
　　  
　　The two walked voicelessly inhaling the atmosphere into their lungs, drinking the sight into their eyes. There was too much to see, so for longer than fifteen minutes, the two gazed everywhere but at each other.  
　　  
　　Damen, as chivalrous as ever, lifted some branches so that Laurent and his horse could skip ahead first.  
　　  
　　The sound of the branches swatting back into place followed them as they paused to look upon the clearing before them. It was graceful, as if a beautiful, color-rich, oil painting. Their eyes gravitated to the waterfall that nursed the stream. It wasn't a grand waterfall that drowned out all noise and flowed into a big river. It was less than half the size of something of the sort, but it was still beautiful. Laurent walked his horse over to the stream where it would neigh and drink from the water. Damen followed suit.  
　　  
　　The setting sun saturated the sky in a magnificent yellow-orange and was off to the east of them, visible from the clearing.  
　　  
　　"Let's set up camp here, go over the map, then gather all that we can. We'll rest and leave tomorrow morning."  
　　  
　　And with that statement they did. Laurent looked over the map and Damen set up the tent. It took him all of fifteen minutes then he was at Laurent's side, legs crossed on the grass looking at Laurent's maps markings.  
　　  
　　"I've been here before, when I was younger, very young. Things weren't as bad." Laurent said. "Back in the day, our ancestors all came here to grow the fruits and vegetables of their nation as it is on the border of all four. The soil is rich, the water is pure. That's why Agatha Falls is home to various vegetation's."  
　　  
　　"I was told the same thing when I was younger."  
　　  
　　Laurent pointed to a spot on the map. "Here, the neem trees are green." Laurent unfolded a picture of a leaf that he probably had drawn himself in the cabin. It was a very good drawing, simple, no shading. Damen burned the picture into his mind. "They bear yellow fruit. Do not pick the brown ones, do not pick the ones off the ground, and do not separate the seed from the fruit as of yet. We shall do that when we get back to Ios. The leaves, only choose the greenest."  
　　  
　　"We came from Delfeur, we should be right here correct?"  
　　  
　　"Yes that's correct." Laurent stood to his feet. "Ready?" He held out his hand. Damen grabbed it and used it as leverage to stand.  
　　  
　　They went further west and were burdenless because left their horses at camp, confident they wouldn't stray from abundant grass and water. Laurent led the way. Damen gazed at the back of his smaller frame, shoulder length blond hair, his bare upper back. A sight the chiton graced him with. Hiking was not as trying, but they did it in silence. Damen appreciated it most as it allowed for him to savor Laurent's mere presence. He would pull upon the cherished memories in time of need, when Laurent would travel back to Vere for months at a time. His mind inflated with happiness when he'd think that Laurent must have had a special type of love stowed away to want to stay in Akielos... Even if Laurent would not say so himself.  
　　  
　　He did not want to think it but the times when they would disagree, Laurent's eviscerating tongue would spout doubt.  
　　  
_"Should I leave?"_ Came the loaded words that bred every augment that ended without closure. Followed by the angry sex that usually left possessive markings on Damen's skin for everyone to see. Everyone would know, perfect King Laurent, who is without flaw in many ways, is insecure.  
　　  
　　They found and picked the fruit and leaves in a matter of thirty minutes.  
　　  
　　"Will it be enough?" Damen asked  
　　  
　　"It will definitely hold us over until we can send soldiers out. It's a great visual for educational purposes."  
　　  
　　They fastened their various satchels and headed back.  
　　  
　　Everything was solemn and peaceful. Damen offered to hold the satchels to give Laurent full room to lead and not worry about the shifting bags, or strain on his shoulders, as they did collect enough fruit along the way for the bag to be heavy.  
　　  
　　They were approaching the camping site alongside the stream when Damen first pushed Laurent into the water. His face before he fell was priceless had Damen laughing from the inside out. Laurent was submerged for a few seconds then he resurfaced looking hot enough to broil the the water. But as Damen laughed from the pits of his belly, his face softened.  
　　  
　　"Funny?" He attempted to splash Damen, but Damen jumped out of the way just for the satisfaction of not getting splashed.  
　　  
　　He sat the bags down and disrobed himself fully before jumping in. The water as he guessed it wasn't shallow. He contemplated the shallowness when he threw a few rocks in before he shoved Laurent in.  
　　  
　　They threw water on each other in a childlike joy. Then Laurent seriously swam to Damen, put both the palms in his brown curls as if to kiss him, but he shifted his momentum up to shove Damen's head under the water. Damen struggled to swim back up, but became docile, and then grabbed Laurent's legs, while still fully submerged, and yanked him down. They enjoyed each other this way until they were both naked and breathless laying flat on their backs staring at the night sky.  
　　  
　　They started a fire and sat by it facing each other, eating spoils from the hike and roasted fish. Laurent's hair was almost dry, it was stringy and dark. His naked skin was smooth and his lips were plump, pink from the water. Damen took a bite of his sliced apples, de-skinned, Laurent knew how he preferred them. They listlessly watched each other eat in silence.  
　　  
　　Laurent smiled shyly, and recoiled his gaze when Damen's eyes twinkled. Damen returned a smile and blushed. The visible evidence of lust in between Damen's thighs began to show as he finished the last of his food. Laurent's lips parted, he breathed shallowly as his eyes darted downward, and then back up just as quickly. He, as well, started showing signs in response. Damen shifted his weight backwards on the palm of his hands that propped him up, he watched Laurent eat.  
　　  
　　"Let's make love." Laurent's said lowly when he finally had enough.  
　　  
　　"I planned on it." He let the words linger between them. His mind took him took him to a place of desire, his body was alerted and a full attention. He stalked Laurent as he finished the last of his food.  
　　  
　　"Up." Damen said, standing up himself. He held out his hands for Laurent to take it.  
　　  
　　Commoners would think being King is easy, order some people around, eat lavishly, and fuck all day. But it was nothing compared to what it really was: ending a race war, constant back and forth journeys to a home country who needed reassurance that they weren't abandoned by their King, assimilation, peace. In other words, lovemaking was bordering too far and few. Even as they were on the ship, Damen did not mount. He was invested into the mere free time he shared with his sweetheart.  
　　  
　　They went back to the tent.  
　　  
　　"What do you want?" It came out uneven, and throaty, ridden with eagerness. The answer never came even as Laurent pushed Damen onto the furs on his back, and climbed atop.  
　　  
　　They kissed desperately before Laurent's oiled himself and pushed down on Damen's thick length. Then came the warm suffocation that had long ago taken shape of what it engulfed. It was a comfortable, satisfying sensation that they would share with one another.  
　　  
　　It was trickery, edgy the way Laurent made slow, slow love to Damen. Laurent was more observing than sensual. There were days he would be more goal oriented, attuned to Damen and his needs, resulting in sparing his own personal mood. He kept steady eye contact with Damen, only inches apart from each others face. He had his arms flush against Damen's, pinning them far above the long, splayed chestnut curls.  
　　  
　　He rode him. The steady rise and fall was gradual and profound. And then, he would hasten the pace, his waist moving forward and pushing down like ocean waves, seconds at a time, teasing his victim. He acutely cried out in pleasure before slowing back down. Damen grunted in frustration.  
　　  
　　"What do you want?" Laurent asked  
　　

      "Laurent." Damen called out of concern. He was not sure if he could handle the sluggish pace on this night.  
　　  
　　Laurent touched his lips to Damen's, and kissed to quiet him after receiving that protesting response. Damen moved his arms hoping to shift his center of gravity to flip him over, on his back.  
　　  
　　Laurent caught wave of it. "No. I need it, like this." Deep penetrating movement that made his statement apparent. Damen swallowed hard and allowed Laurent to have his way. But seconds later, Damen, in a fluid motion, unpinned his arms. He rested his hands on Laurent's hips just where it met the creased top of his thigh. He forced the blond down on his length.  
　　  
　　He breathed laboriously, needing it. "I want you to come on my chest. Then, I want to fill you with my seed."  
　　  
　　"Yeah?" Laurent heaved as he motioned himself upward and permitted himself to be manipulated by Damen's strong, helpful guidance back down. "I might be able to arrange that."  
　　  
　　"Come on." Damen thrust desperate.  
　　  
　　There laid the depravity that overwhelmed each of their lovemaking sessions. It was as if it was their first time every time. There was nothing ordinary even if they made love ten times a day. There was never enough.  
　　  
　　Laurent leaned forward with the palms of his hands flat against furs at either sides of Damen's head. With a desire to be closer than the last, no matter how fast Laurent moved, Damen made sure that Laurent touched down completely each time.  
　　  
　　Every shudder plunged them both further over the edge. It was electric. They moved together in perfect unison as they had some years to practice it. It is how Laurent knew to control Damen's climax. He knew his lover. He rested dangerously close to the edge himself, and knew that line was soon to be crossed.  
　　  
　　Damen groaned, his lips slightly parted. He burned the image of Laurent into his mind. It joined the rest of the images in a cerebral cage. Each image was different from the last. This Laurent, efficiently let go. He studied the jawline of Laurent as his head was tilted back for a few brief moments. His silent, shallow breathing was heard but was still controlled. His eyes were stormy blue and clouded with desire. His Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed.  
　　  
　　Damen felt a shock of pleasure when he saw it. He lost himself in the sight of Laurent and became sensation.  
　　  
　　Damen didn't know when exactly Laurent started calling his entire name during their sex. He didn't remember how hard he had to fuck Laurent to coax it out of his throat so desperately the first time. It pleased Damen. It was enough to send him over the edge. But just as he was about to be selfish Laurent locked his half lidded eyes on him. His brow was deeply furrowed. Up, down, up, down.  
　　  
　　In Veretian came the words that marked the last of Laurent's self control. It sounded more vulgar than it did in Akielon. He got off better, looking into the eyes of Damianos of Akielos, not that he would ever admit to it. So he leveled with the eye contact and rode the waves of the sweet, stomach furling orgasm, as delirious and star struck as it was. Pearly ribbon shot out and over Damen's abdomen, as he wished. Some touched Damen's collar bone. Damen felt the tendrils of climax and heightened sensation while watching Laurent come.  
　　  
　　"Keep going." Damen ordered. He squeezed Laurent's ass and gave it a slap. Evidence of how far they had come.  
　　  
　　Laurent rode Damen hazily yet steadfastly. Damen was guiding him along continuously hitting his spent, sweet spot. Laurent made barely audible whimpers. He was reduce to only a mere state of consciousness, yet still giving Damen this. It was the only way he knew.  
　　  
　　Damen's long cock struck him in such a way that each time he would rescind, just like his orgasm he would feel it first in his thighs, then toes, then he would go limp all over. The only thing keeping him going was his sheer will.  
　　  
　　"Like that. Almost there." The last time Damen was 'almost there', Laurent had to postpone his Kingly duties for an entire day. Still, he proceeded without very much caution "Good. It feels good." And then, "Faster... faster."  
　　  
　　Laurent, still feeling the aftermath of his orgasm, squeezed around Damen just the way he liked. The oiled cushion was his alone. One moment It wrapped around in fitting comfort, the next it wrung out of him the familiar, shattering climax. Each time it was better because each time he loved Laurent a little more. It was the same magnificent, blinding orgasm that made his head feel smaller, made the world alot dizzying. The same toe curling, blinding climax.  
　　  
　　He arched his back and pressed his pelvis up into Laurent with his hands firmly restricting Laurent to his lap, emptying himself inside. Damen let out a strained, groan. When he came to, Laurent was looking down hair tousled, lips pink, open mouthed. His expression was unreadable.  
　　  
　　"You're so good to me." Damen whispered in reassurance. He caught Laurent's hand in his own, and kissed his knuckles, like a gentleman.  
　　  
　　Laurent waited for him to soften then, after receiving all the hand kisses he could handle, detached himself. Warm come trickled down his thigh. Nothing he wasn't used to. Damen, looking thoroughly fucked. Invitingly he held his arms open and out so that Laurent could find his place in them.  
　　  
　　He laid his head lightly on Damen's bicep, with his free hand he wiped his spending's from Damen's chest. But Damen caught Laurent's fingers in his mouth.  
　　  
　　"- _Damen_." He protested timidly.  
　　

      Silently with his eyes on Damen's, he gazed upon every feature, every pore, how long had his hair grown, past his eyebrows, ears, the way his nose turned out, his full lips, thick neck, shining bronze skin. Damen stared back, he always enjoy the silence because he knew but there was more than just silence between them. He felt like looking into the blue eyes of Laurent was the best decision he ever made. He wanted it forever.  
　　  
　　The revelation dawned on Laurent. "I love you." He said visibly fighting something internal. He recounted how trying it was for Laurent to reveal the admonishment. But during the past month, it had been revealed several times when it would usually occur once every six months, if that. Three times a year was extremely lucky.  
　　  
　　"I love you... Laurent." Damen chalked it up to maybe the story when, just like his cousin, that Laurent experienced a near-death experience involving the chickenpox. Maybe he was overwhelmed with many flashbacks, or it could be him getting older as his birthday was a few months ago.  
　　  
　　He kept quiet until Laurent was on the edge of slumber and consciousness, contemplating next move. Thinking whether or not the time was right to speak what was on his mind.  
　　  
　　Damen worked up the courage and cleared his throat, "I have been thinking," he spoke gravelly. "We have been able to lead our countries as one without any backlash because we are both men." He started and stopped. "If you were a woman... to have any say in any matter-"  
　　  
　　"We would have to be-" Laurent cut off, he blushed.  
　　  
　　 _Married._

      Damen nodded. "We have been together... for a really long time." He said.  
　　  
　　Laurent gasped then swallowed, and from Damen's chest he looked up, turning his gaze on him. "Five years." He could barely manage even a whisper.  
　　  
　　"I have been thinking," He said again nervously, paused. He was thinking that if removed from the equation, Laurent was a different person. Laurent was more vulnerable, with Damen and spoiled like their child. He was allowed to be, and had time to be. He was happier, less cold, more caring, and sympathetic towards others. Damen wanted himself to be the only one to see that side. "Can we persevere this for the rest of our lives?"  
　　  
　　Laurent went entirely stiff. Unable to move, he could only silently calculate on how to get out of the conversation. "Shall we get some rest?" He had said trying to dodge the matter at hand.  
　　  
　　"No."  
　　  
　　Damen could only think that a pet, a slave could be subject to their master, but not be their masters. Sure, there were their cuffs, but it wasn't the same. He didn't want to lock Laurent up or clip his beautifully blossoming wings. Instead he wanted Laurent to keep his wings, and yet, posses them.  
　　  
　　So he reached under the furs.  
　　  
　　Laurent lifted his head up in curiosity. When Damen struggled to find what he was looking for, he sat up. Laurent did as well and tried to look over to see what Damen was focusing his attention on. After being unsuccessful, he waited patiently with his legs crossed.  
　　  
　　Damen returned, he scratched his scalp. "I wanted to do this the Veretian way, in front of the court. Not after sex. I did not want it to seem like I am coercing you. Maybe I am."  
　　  
　　Laurent withdrew and gasped slightly. "Do what?"  
　　  
　　Damen opened his palm.  
　　  
　　A _ring_. It was unmistakably a ring.  
　　  
　　Laurent began to feel a quiet panic as he tried to debunk that maybe it wasn't- no- it could not possibly be a ring. Not possible.  
　　  
　　It was customary in Vere that the actual ring that they'd wear for life not be given until the wedding because the quality of the final ring would far exceed appropriate limits of normal marriage rings. It took men months to a year to save up for it. The ring was his size, plain silver all the way around. It was absolutely for marriage.  
　　  
　　"I do not want there to be any questions. I do not want my people to have any doubts. I want your people to," Damen chuckled nervously, "stop sending you marriage requests."  
　　  
　　Laurent's eyes begin to water but he bit back. He opened his mouth to speak, but couldn't. He felt the hardness in his throat, the pain of wanting to break down but trying to hold it together.  
　　  
　　Laurent was afraid and Damen could see it in his eyes. Damen practiced in his mind what to say, for a whole year. After seeing the fear, he thought twice maybe he should have tried to make his speech more convincing as if marketing to Laurent, like how a rug salesman would. His heart hurt thinking that maybe he rushed. Still, Damen took Laurent's left hand.  
　　  
　　"When I look into your eyes, I can see a reflection of the two of us and the life I hope we'll share together." Damen slipped the silver ring on Laurent's fingers. "Will you-"  
　　  
　　"- _Yes_ ," abruptly. He removed his hand from Damen's in uncertainty. He flipped through the complicated book that is his mind, searching for the right page. His blue eyes wavered, tears that had welled up, fell. He had little control over his tongue and appeared as if he wasn't aware of what he agreed to. He was certainly confused, not because of Damen, but because of himself. The other time he had such an expression, Damen had kissed him for the first time. He frantically wiped the tears away with his right hand. It should be harder than this, he thought.

　　Damen couldn't contain the grin forming on his face. "You did not hear the entire question." He took hold of Laurent's hand again. "Will you-"  
　　  
　　Again, as if reflex, Laurent responded, " _Yes_."  
　　  
　　"-Marry me?"  
　　  
　　"Yes, yes, _yes_." There was a slight struggle on Damen's behalf as he caught Laurent who, out of excitement, threw himself upon Damen. "I will marry you." He whispered repeatedly trying to convince himself that Damianos of Akielos wanted his hand in marriage, when Damen could have anyone else.  
　　  
　　He allowed himself to be held, and kissed the nooks of Damen's neck. Only out in the forest, after being proposed to, Laurent sobbed for the rest of the night. He would most certainly lie if anyone caught word.

_****Afterward**** _

　　One day, after showing considerable interest, perhaps obsession, in books regarding various indigenous people, Auguste said to him, “We are all human. We all have our shortcomings. There are vices we all struggle with and...”  
　　  
　　The blackest purple disintegrated the calm, blue background.  
　　  
　　“...Some of us are born better than others. Just a fact of life. And you know what, Laurent...” The Regent started with a haughty smirk upon his face.  
　　  
　　The calm blue fought back. It twisted and eventually won its battle.  
　　  
　　“...I am going to change that.” Damen finished. Valor and prestige was returned to the poisonous atmosphere. And then, as Damen turned to him, there was a casual transition into the softest, brightest pinks. “ **_We_ ** are going to change that, Laurent.”  
　　  
　　His heart clenched in his chest. All along it thumped with a purpose. After his father and brother died, he lived with a hatred for the vaguely-familiar brown boy he was haunted by after one fateful day at a peace treaty in Akielos. It beat for him. Whether it was out of fascination, hatred, or even love. It sounded for him.  
　　  
_Papa._  
  
_Papa._  
  
_Papa._  
　　  
　　It was not his Veretian words, but another’s. As he opened his eyes, he saw that she was five years old. Her rich brown hair favored his lovers. Her face was delicate with gentle, Vaskian prominence's. She wore a surprisingly simple Veretian nightgown that appeared as if it cost a commoner’s months worth of salary. Unfortunately, she spouted various pimply spots all over her arms. Some on her forehead and cheeks. She raked her hands repetitively through Laurent’s blond hair.  
　　  
　　After he focused in on her, all at once, he felt the hotness and weight of Damen beside him, snoring like Makedon.  
　　  
　　“Ellaurah...” Laurent said in a tone of a question.  
　　  
　　“Papa, I missed you. They said I couldn't see you.”  
　　  
　　“Who said that?”  
　　  
　　“Everyone.” She said.  
　　  
　　“Well,” Laurent said, “Everyone lied because you are seeing me, isn't that right?” He asked with a fondness.  
　　  
　　She shook her head yes, and giggled loudly.  
　　  
　　“Ella, do not let anyone tell you you can’t do something. At the same time, you shouldn't misbehave. Especially if it’s something your _father_ or I tell you to do.”  
　　  
　　She nodded. “Papa, did you and _papa_ go on an adventure?” The second ‘papa,’ in Akielon.  
　　  
　　“Yes we did. Would you like me to tell you all about it?”  
　　  
　　She nodded yes, yet again.  
　　  
　　“Climb up here, and then I will tell you the story about how we gathered medicines to save a beautiful princess and her companions.”  
　　

**Author's Note:**

> After thinking and thinking... I thought it would be awesome if Damen had a daughter rather than a son lol. I wanted her to have traits of Damen, but somehow with Laurents name lol. My explaination: her vaskian mother named her that because Laurent graced her with the gracious gift that is Damen those many years back. I wanted her to be the symbol of cohabitation and peace. I thought it would be easier to do that with a princess instead of a prince.


End file.
